Rose Mitchel
Rose Alanna Mitchel '''is a main character on Glee: The New Touch and junior attending Woodsville High School. She made her first appearance in Welcome to High School. She was created by series creator and writer, Gleekerr, and is portrayed by Nellie Veitenheimer. Backstory Rose has a difficult childhood, having a drunk father and a hard-working mother. She heard them fighting every night, the way she escaped to this was music, and discovered her passion for it, even creating original songs. She helped her father get rid from alcohol, and their house was suddenly happy. However, this did not lasted long, her mother was diagnosed with cancer and died a year later. She was devastated and sucumbed depression, and was bullied at school all this time. She recently recovered from her mothers death and came to terms with her bisexual identity, tough it´s still secret. She wants to be an indie artist and will not let anything stop her. Personality At first quiet, but becomes a great funny and helpful friend in time. Her personality is unique and nerdy. During Season One, Rose was closeted bisexual and was depressed most of the time, sometimes even suicidal. However, she started facing the world with a new attitude, and opened herself much more to people and started being funnier, easy-going and friendly. During Season Two, Rose still conserves her unique hipster personality, and seems to be confident about herself. Biography Season One Rose is first introduced in Welcome to High School as an outcast. She joins glee club and is one of the founding members. Rose quickly becomes friends with Iris Novak, and she comes out to Iris as bisexual during a party, Iris is supportive of Rose and they stregthen their relationship. Rose then deals with depression with fear of the world and loneliness for a while, but she decides to change her attitude and stay strong, it is at this time that Rose comes out with Indie Week at glee club, tired of sterotipes mainstream music gives. Rose becomes friends with Angelica Dunn, the leader of the magnetics, and they share a kiss. Rose tells Angelica she's afraid of coming out but she gathers up the courage and comes out publicly, with glee club and her father acepting her. However, Rose felt stared and laughed at suring school, and Kyle created the Gay-Straight Alliance inSorder to help Rose and Brandon out. Rose then gets very close to Angelica, but decides not to commit herself to a relationship as she is afraid she would only harm herself and Angelica. Rose then starts worrying about Iris who has adopted a cold personality after she started dating an older guy, and heads to LA with the rest of glee club to perform at Nationals and come out on second place. At the end of the season, Rose, along with the rest of glee club, say goodbye to Shan, who graduates. Season Two Rose is first seen on the season premiere. The New Year, where she is first seen giving a voiceover on her Summer vacations. Rose is then seen around glee club, and helps getting members for The Freakshows, enlisting Mason Copeland to join glee club. During Versus, Rose grows concerned over Iris as she has started a relationship that has compeletely changed her, and agrees to help her with Kat Kowalski and Lexie Hope. She also starts bonding with Mason, and they start crushing on teach other. Songs Season One Solos *"If I Were a Boy"' (Welcome to High School) *'"Mad World"' (Into You) *'Youth (Indie Soul) *Beautiful (Coming Out) Duets *Cristalized (The Plot)' *'Blurred Lines (Night Life (Gods And Monsters)) Solos (In A Group Number) *Raise Your Glass' (Welcome to High School)'' *'Help! '(Boom) *'Boom Boom Pow '(Boom) *'A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) '(A Little Party Never Killed Nobody) *'One Love '(The Plot) *'This Is The New Year '(Summertime Sadness) *'Thriller '(The New Touch Halloween Special) *'Tesselate '(Indie Soul) *'Hurricane '(Indie Soul) *Same Love (Coming Out) *'We Got The Power (song) '(We Got The Power) *'Can't Remember To Forget You '(Like a Virgin) *'Holly Roller (Hallelujah) '(Oakwood University) *'Price Tag '(Dollar Bills) *'Wake Up '(The Beginning) 'Season Two Solos (in a group number) *Best Day Of My Life (The New Year) *On Our Way '(The New Year)'' Trivia *She is American but has Scotish, Irish and German heritage. *She is one of the few original glee club membes that has kept her virginity (along with Ula Dwayne). *Her actress, Nellie Veitenheimer, is the only actor that had no acting expierence before joining the cast. *Part of her storyline was based on Gleekerr's life. *Nellie Veitenheimer was the first casting choice for the role and the character was shaped around her. *Her favorite movie is Her, and her favorite television show is ''American Horror Story. '' Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:LGBT characters